This invention relates generally to hydro-dynamic motors, and specifically to a motor which is useful for generating electricity by capturing naturally available energy from a flowing stream of water, such as the Gulfstream found along the coastal areas of the Eastern United States; rivers such as the Mississippi, canals, etc., wherein a flowing stream is created by ocean tides or other flowing streams created by man and transferred therefrom the appropriate lines to shore installations or floating installations for ultimate consumer use. Because of the energy which is created by the flow of water, as enumerated above, its capture and conversion into electrical energy for consumer use is without the need for the use of other fuels, such as fossilized fuels. Mother nature herself, or in some cases, man, has created an untapped, constantly available source of energy. The economic strangehold placed upon the United States by the OPEC nations by our reliance on fossilized fuels can be greatly reduced by the reduction of so-called "Power and Light Companies[']" need for burning off OPEC fuels. The hue and cry against nuclear power plants can be stilled in great part by their replacement with this device, individually or in strings, planted on our ocean or river beds or in proximity thereof, where that energy now being lost daily can be converted into electrical energy. All of this can be done without pollution or further reliance on OPEC for our daily needs, as we have become obligated to do. Day in and day out, the Gulfstream moves along our Southern coast. Day in and day out energy of water flow lost, which could be readily converted into useable electrical energy. The same loss applies to all of our great flowing rivers and tidal canals. While our country experiments with windmills, solar energy, etc., the daily loss of water current energy goes on. While many have talked about capturing the energy of the Gulfstream, no one has come forward with a simple, pollution-free manner of doing so until this device has been presented. For example: the Gulfstream moves at approximately four miles per hour. Current therefrom channelled into this device as it travels over the cone is accelerated to some six miles per hour, striking the fixed vanes on the back area of the cone and then deflected some ninety degrees against the vanes on the rotor which is mobile, and which turns the generator enclosed inside the cone, generating the electrical power, which is then transmitted to a shore installation for distribution or otherwise transmitted via floating platform or other similar device to shore installation for ultimate consumer use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a hydro-dynamic device which will capture the naturally occurring energy in a flowing stream of water and convert such into electrical energy for user consumption.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hydro-dynamic motor of improved efficiency which has an internal chamber for accelerating the water flow prior to its reaching the internal rotor blade.
And yet still another object of this invention is to provide a source of energy for providing electricity which does not disturb ecology, which does not use up fossil fuels or create air pollution or nuclear danger.